Specific Drops' Rolls
That page contains possible max rolls and drop values for specifically-dropped Immortal items. Runes Q1-R1,Q2-R2: means tier 1 and 2 which include Q1 Q2 W1 W2 E1 E2 R1 R2. "Drop" means value which can be achieved only on drop from mob/quest in the game and cannot be achieved by Blacksmith' reroll option. "Reroll" mean value can be achieved by Blacksmith. "Paragon" is for values which can be achieved only on drop from Paragon creature of certain kind. Also: *Specific Drops' Locations * World Drops * Immortal Weapons gen.1 (All of these drops in Pit of Trials, arena map) * Immortal Weapons gen.2,3 (All of these drops in Sea Fortress map) |- | |Wind Deity Crown |Head | |- | |Fire Deity Crown |Head | |- | |Water Deity Crown |Head | |- | |Crown of Lava Forge |Head | |- | |Demon Mask |Head | |- | |Burning Spirit Helmet |Head | |- | |Blackfeather Crown |Head | |- | |Undertaker Hood |Head | |- | |Mask of the Desert Necromancer |Head | |- | |Igneous Canine Helm |Head | |- | |Hood of Lords |Head | |- | |Crimson Skullcap |Head | |- | |Shipyard Veil |Head | |- | |Eye of Seasons |Head | |- | |Autumn Sleeper Mask |Head | |- | |Basilisk Plague Helm |Head | |- | |Hood of the Black Mage |Head | |- | |Swamp Doctor Mask |Head | |- | |Demonfire Gauntlets |Hand | |- | |Blazing Fury Armor |Body | |- | |Ancient Tanari Wind Armor |Body | |- | |Vermillion Dream Robes |Body | |- | |Guard of Feronia |Body | |- | |Sacred Trials Armor |Body | |- | |Water Mage Robes |Body | |- | |Sapphire Dragon Scale Armor |Body | |- | |Ruby Dragon Scale Armor |Body | |- | |Topaz Dragon Scale Armor |Body | |- | |Terrasic Stone Plate |Body | |- | |Depth Crest Armor |Body | |- | |Twilight Vestments |Body | |- | |Radiant Ruins Leather |Body | |- | |Baron's Storm Armor |Body | |- | |Steelbark Plate |Body | |- | |Hands of Midas |Hands | |- | |Gloves of Sweeping Winds |Hands | |- | |Spiritual Empowerment Glove |Hands | |- | |Gravekeeper's Gauntlet |Hands | |- | |Autumnrock Bracer |Hands | |- | |Claw of the Ethereal Revenant |Hands | |- | |Spellfire Gloves |Hands | |- | |Skulldigger Gauntlet |Hands | |- | |Boneguard Gauntlets |Hands | |- | |Blue Rain Gauntlet |Hands | |- | |Aquasteel Bracers |Hands | |- | |Boots of Ashara |Boots | |- | |Boots of Pure Waters |Boots | |- | |Terrasic Lava Boots |Boots | |- | |Harvester boots |Boots | |- | |Giant Hunter's Boots of Resilience |Boots | |- | |Redfall Runners |Boots | |- | |Crimsyth Elite Greaves |Boots | |- | |Boots of Great Fortune |Boots | |- | |Bloodstone Boots |Boots | |- | |Alarana's Ice Boots |Boots | |- | |Emerald Speed Runners |Boots | |- | | style="background-color: #cc0000; color: yellow;" | ☭ Red October Boots |Boots | |- | |Ghost Slippers |Boots | |- | |Swamp Waders |Boots | |- | |Phoenix Emblem |Trinket | |- | |Serengaard Sun Crystal |Trinket | |- | |Ruinfall Skull Token |Trinket | |- | |Neverlord Soul Ring |Trinket | |- | |Badge Of Honor |Trinket | |- | |Fangs of Silithicus |Trinket | |- | |Eye of Avernus |Trinket | |- | |World Tree's Flower Cache |Trinket | |- | |Fenrir's Fang |Trinket | |- | |Omega Ruby |Trinket | |- | |Twig of the Enlightened |Trinket | |- | |Ancient Tanari Waterstone |Trinket | |- | |Conquest Stone Falcon |Trinket | |- | |Firelock Pendant |Trinket | |- | |Fortune's Talisman of Truth |Trinket | |- | |Fuchsia Ring |Trinket | |- | |Garnet Warfare Ring |Trinket | |- | |Emerald Nullification Ring |Trinket | |- | |Cobalt Serenity Ring |Trinket | |- | |Tempest Falcon Ring |Trinket | |- | |Aquastone ring |Trinket | |- | |Aqua Lily |Trinket | |- | |Fire Blossom |Trinket | |- | |Wind Orchid |Trinket | |- | |Ankh of the Ancients |Trinket | |- | |Champion's Mail |Body | |- | |Gauntlet of Champions |Hands | |- | |Helm of Champions |Head | |- | |Boots of Champions |Boots | |- | |Ocean Helm of Val'Dun |Head | |- | |Sparkling Token of Oceanis |Trinket | |- | |Twisted Blue Mask Of Ahn'Qhir |Head | |- | |Twisted Purple Mask Of Ahn'Qhir |Head | |- | |Twisted Yellow Mask Of Ahn'Qhir |Head | |- | |Empyreal Sunrise Robe |Body | |- | |Hood Of The Sea Oracle |Head | |- | |Sea Giant's Plate |Body | |- | |Light Seers Robes |Body | |- | |Dark Reef Shark Helmet |Head | |- | |Crystalline Slippers |Boots | |- | |Oceanrunner Boots |Boots | |- | |Depth Demon Claw |Hands | |- | |Armor of Anlantis |Body | |- | |Chitinous Lobster Claw |Hands | |- | |Dark Emissary Glove |Hands | |- | |Direwolf Bulwark |Body | |- | |Winterblight Skull Ring |Trinket | |- | |Frostmaw Hunter's Hood |Head | |- | | Energy Whip Glove |Hand | |- | | Swiftspike Bracer |Hand | |- | | Buzuki's Finger |Hand | |- | |Captain's Vest |Body | |- | |Tattered Novice Armor |Body | |- | |Boreal Granite Vest |Body | |- | |Chains of Orthok |Head | |- | |Helm Of The Mountain Giant |Head | |- | |Gravelfoot Treads |Boots | |- | |Ice Floe Slippers |Boots | |- | | Iron Treads of Destruction |Boots | |- | |Frozen Heart |Trinket | |- | |Red Divinex Amulet |Trinket | |- | |Green Divinex Amulet |Trinket | |- | |Blue Divinex Amulet |Trinket | |- | |Stargazer's Sphere |Trinket | |- | |Puzzler's Locket |Trinket | |- | |Auric Ring of Inspiration |Trinket | |- | |Beryl Ring of Intuition |Trinket | |- | |Galvanized Razor Band |Trinket | |- | |Guardian Stone |Trinket | |- | |Helm of the Knight Hawk |Helm | |- | |Magistrate's Hood |Helm | |- | |Alien Armor |Body | |- | |Nethergrasp Palisade |Body | |- | |Robe of the Erudite Teacher |Body | |- | |Diamond Claws of Tiamat |Gloves | |- | |Goldbreaker Gauntlet |Gloves | |- | |Pegasus Boots |Boots | |- | |Pivotal Swiftboots |Boots | |- | |Storm Pacer Sabatons |Boots | |}